mediamondcupfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
MCup
MCup ''(dawniej: Mediamond) ''- założona w 2008 roku, międzynarodowa federacja zrzeszająca krajowe związki amatorskich skoków narciarskich z siedzibą w Grazu. Organizator turniejów dla skoczków niezawodowych, jednak otwartych również dla zawodowców. Federacja jest organem zarządzającym, który zajmuje się tworzeniem przepisów, jak i organem komercyjnym odpowiadającym za promocję, oraz podpisywanie kontraktów sponsorskich. Obecnym prezesem federacji jest Michael Kopatzinger, który został wybrany na to stanowisko w głosowaniu podczas XII Międzynarodowej Sesji Mediamond w Grazu w 2013 roku. Podczas XXVI Międzynarodowej Sesji MCup w Düsseldorfie 17 czerwca 2017 roku został wybrany na drugą kadencję. Obowiązki w-ce prezesów pełnią: Magnus Laugesund, Lance Carachann oraz Masood al-Rahman. Powstanie federacji 200px|thumb|right|Logo federacji MCup oficjalnie funkcjonujące od 1 maja 2016W związku ze spadającym zainteresowaniem skokami narciarskimi i brakiem inicjatywy ze strony FIS-u, dwóch austriackich biznesmenów z branży budowlanej - Markus Havelok i Christian Steiner, będąc wielkimi fanami dyscypliny, podjęli decyzję o stworzeniu zupełnie nowej federacji sankcjonującej zawody dla skoczków niezawodowych. Miało to stworzyć możliwość dla skoczków, którzy nigdy nie mieli szansy startu w zawodach FIS-owskich, a także danie im szansy rywalizowania przy znacznie mniejszych kosztach. Początkowo federacja miała się nazywać od pierwszych liter nazwisk założycieli HS, co stanowiło nawiązanie do terminu hill size, czyli rozmiaru skoczni. W listopadzie 2008 roku podpisano kontrakt o współpracy z fińskim programistą, twórcą słynnej serii Deluxe Ski Jump, Jussim Koskelą. Od nazwy jego studia Mediamond wzięła się ostateczna nazwa federacji. Rozwój szczebli lokalnych W wizji Haveloka i Steinera w zawodach mieli brać udział zawodnicy różnych narodowości i w celu uniknięcia zdominowania dyscypliny przez jedną nację zaproponowali by na każdą reprezentację składał się tylko jeden skoczek. Pomysł uzyskał zgodę Koskeli i w poszukiwaniu zainteresowanych nacji Havelok i Steiner ruszyli w podróż dookoła świata. Miało to na celu zachęcić do stworzenia krajowych federacji niezależnych od FIS-u. Międzynarodowa Federacja Narciarska nie widząc zagrożenia ze strony nowo powstałej federacji nie blokowała tworzenia związków krajowych. Zainteresowanie wykazały przede wszystkim nacje słabsze skokowo, oraz co oczywiste Austria. Wciąż jednak brakowało przekonania w największych ośrodkach narciarskich takich jak Polska, Norwegia, Finlandia, czy Niemcy. Osobą która pomogła ten problem rozwiązać był niedoszły zawodowy skoczek Joerg Klinsten, który przekonał kilku sponsorów z Niemiec, że warto w ten projekt zainwestować. Widząc ruch znaczącej dla skoków nacji, gorsi nie chcieli być Finowie (co ciekawe "druga" ojczyzna Klinstena). To rozpoczęło lawinę nowych związków krajowych. Jedynym krajem, w którym było zainteresowanie, a brakowało zdecydowania była Litwa. Pochodzący stamtąd Suilim Saminorej, widząc brak zaangażowania w ojczyźnie przyłączył się do Łotewskiego Związku Mediamond, gdzie pomimo stworzenia federacji, brakowało chętnych do skakania. To spowodowało pierwszy poważny problem, gdyż Saminorej nie posiadał łotewskiego obywatelstwa. Jednak w pogoni za ilością zawodników Havelok i Steiner rozwiązali sprawę w najprostszy, choć krytykowany, sposób, wprowadzając do przepisów zapis mówiący o tym by reprezentować kraj wystarczy licencja związku. Koskela nieco nieopatrznie wyraził zgodę na taki zapis, czego później i on, i wielu innych żałowało... Pierwszy sezon rywalizacji 200px|thumb|left|Zwycięstwa dwóch pierwszych edycji Pucharu Mediamond [[Frank Matt.]] W czerwcu 2009 roku w Grazu, gdzie mieściła się siedziba firmy Havelok&Steiner Development GmbH, odbyła się I Międzynarodowa Sesja Mediamond na której zaprezentowano projekt zawodów rozgrywanych na wzór FIS-owskiego Pucharu Świata - Puchar Mediamond (ang. Mediamond Cup). Projekt znalazł uznanie w oczach 28 istniejących związków krajowych. Poza tym podczas tej sesji ustalono, że siedzibą pozostanie Graz, a prezesem federacji zostanie Armand Besnard. Kalendarz zawodów został zatwierdzony drugiego dnia sesji, a tego samego dnia zaczęto planować również letnią edycję pucharu. Na miesiąc przed rozpoczęciem pucharu, pojawił się poważny problem, który postawił pod znakiem zapytania nowy cykl. Z projektu wycofali się Havelok i Steiner, którzy byli głównym środkiem finansowania federacji. W trudnej sytuacji został również Koskela, który nagle musiał zadbać o to by cykl w ogóle się rozpoczął. Czując się oszukany przez Austriaków, ale zarazem chcąc by plan, w który się zaangażował doszedł do skutku, postanowił wpompować wszystkie swoje finanse jednocześnie tworząc nową część gry, która miała mu pozwolić odzyskać, choć część tego co wydał na Mediamond Cup. Federacja we własnym imieniu postanowiła pozwać Haveloka i Steinera. Proces wygrał Mediamond i w ramach odszkodowania Havelok&Steiner Development GmbH musiało wypłacić aż 100 milionów euro odszkodowania, co doprowadziło ich, będącą w poważnych tarapatach po kryzysie gospodarczym, spółkę do bankructwa. I tak bez udziału ojców projektu rozpoczął się historyczny 1. Puchar Mediamond. Pierwsze zawody rozegrano 31 października 2009 roku na skoczni Puijo w Kuopio, gdzie triumfatorem okazał się Norweg Timo Vistansen, przed reprezentantem Polski, Maciejem Ibiszem oraz Finem Tomim Putansaau. Najrówniejszą formę prezentował Duńczyk Frank Matt, który wygrał cały cykl tylko raz będąc poza pierwszą dziesiątką konkursu, co więcej tylko z powodu upadku w Planicy. Na drugim miejscu w klasyfikacji generalnej zakończył Tomi Putansaau, a na trzecim wspominany już, pół-Niemiec, pół-Fin, Joerg Klinsten. Po sukcesie pierwszej edycji Jussi Koskela zaproponował większą inicjatywę prezesowi federacji Armandowi Besnardowi, gdyż on musiał się skupić na tworzeniu DSJ4. Pierwszą decyzją Szwajcara było wprowadzenie tzw. "systemu ligowego" mówiącego o tym, że dwie (później trzy i cztery) najsłabsze reprezentacje wypadają na rok z cyklu, a dwie najlepsze zyskują dodatkowych reprezentantów na kolejne rozgrywki. Pomysł wzbudził wielkie poruszenie pośród krajowych federacji i co było oczywiste, według propozycji spadające kraje (Bułgaria oraz Bośnia i Hercegowina) protestowały przeciwko projektowi, zaś nacje zyskujące dodatkowych reprezentantów (Dania i Finlandia) mocno lobbowały za zmianą. Ostatecznie projekt został przegłosowany i wszedł w życie. Jednak obiecano Bułgarskiemu i Bośniackiemu związkowi, że treningi reprezentantów będą finansowane z budżetu federacji. Gorsze czasy 250px|thumb|Logo pierwszej edycji Pucharu Mediamond rozgrywanego w roku 2009.Pomysł Letniego Pucharu Mediamond również dobrze się przyjął i wyglądało na to, że federacja zacznie wreszcie przynosić zyski, jako organ komercyjny. Jednak pomimo zainteresowania sponsorów, prezes Besnard ogłosił, że nie ma zamiaru podpisywać, żadnych kontraktów, uzasadniając to tym, że według niego to miało zaburzyć konwencję Mediamond, czyli skoki niezawodowe. Jego decyzja była ostro krytykowana, a prezes Deutscher Mediamond-Bund, Michael Kopatzinger, groził nawet wycofaniem z federacji, jednak Szwajcar pozostał nieugięty. W obawie przed potwierdzeniem się słów Kopatzingera, do reprezentacji Finlandii przeniósł się Joerg Klinsten. Po 2. Letnim Pucharze Mediamond, sytuacja robiła się co raz bardziej napięta, jednak w 2011 na rynek wyszła gra DSJ4 i Jussi Koskela postanowił ratować sytuację przeznaczając spory procent wpływów ze sprzedaży na rzecz federacji. W międzyczasie pojawił się inny problem w postaci braku relacji telewizyjnych, oraz braku udziału w coraz więcej znaczących social media. Świadomość istnienia cyklu pośród młodzieży, czy zwykłych fanów skoków była niemal zerowa, przez co obiekty na, których rozgrywano zawody świeciły pustkami. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak wciąż rosnącej ilości zainteresowanych nacji i tak w 4. Pucharze Mediamond mogliśmy oglądać na przykład reprezentantów Brazylii, Brunei, Izraela, czy Saint Vincent i Grenadyn. Powrócił temat kontrowersyjnych przepisów na temat zmian reprezentacji. Przepis wprowadzony jeszcze przez duet Havelok i Steiner, wciąż funkcjonował i zostało to wykorzystanie przez Bośnię i Hercegowinę, która wystawiła "wypożyczonego" spadkowicza z Francji i tak w 3. Pucharze Mediamond oglądaliśmy Lamy Champanious-Rocha jako Bośniaka. Pomimo nacisku niektórych związków i tego przepisu nie chciał zmienić Armand Besnard. Na XII już Międzynarodowej Sesji Mediamond, która wówczas zawsze odbywała się w siedzibie federacji w Grazu, odbyły się pierwsze pełnoprawne wybory na prezesa federacji (Besnard został wyznaczony po konsultacjach pomiędzy Havelokiem, Steinerem i Koskelą). W nich udział brali: dotychczasowy prezes Besnard, jego największy przeciwnik i przysłowiowy "lider opozycji" - Michael Kopatzinger oraz były fiński skoczek Mika Laitinen. Decyzją miażdżącej większości głosów nowym prezesem został Kopatzinger, a Laitinen został przez niego mianowany dyrektorem ds. sportowych. Besnard nie mając czego szukać w Mediamondzie postanowił powrócić do pracy w jednym ze szwajcarskich banków gdzie piastuje stanowisko wiceprezesa. Nowa era i dramat 200px|thumb|left|Prezes federacji MCup Michael Kopatzinger. Kopatzinger objął stery w federacji tuż przed rozpoczęciem 4. Letniego Pucharu Mediamond i postanowił, że jego głównym zadaniem będzie działanie w organie komercyjnym, a zadanie organie sportowym przejmie Mika Laitinen. Pomysł spotkał się ze zgodą ze strony krajowych związków, co pozwoliło ruszyć machinie medialnej. Pierwszą rzeczą było podpisanie umów sponsorskich, jednak chcąc dalej podkreślać "niezawodowość" cyklu kontrakty były tylko na pojedyncze konkursy (w tym słynna umowa z Pubelo, która choć łamała prawo europejskie, to jednak postanowiono przymknąć na tą umowę oko, gdyż nieco paradoksalnie, firma zobowiązała się do promowania kampanii przeciwko paleniu tytoniu). Dalszym celem Niemca, było wprowadzenie relacji, jednak postanowił zaryzykować nie stawiając na telewizję, a na relację internetową poprzez Mediamond TV. Za realizacje sygnału miały odpowiadać lokalne ośrodki, które miały być podłączone pod krajowe związki, tym samym dając widzom na całym świecie oglądanie transmisji w ojczystym języku. Tak na przykład powstała gwiazda w postaci polskiego komentatora Marka Ródzińskiego, który szybko zaskarbił sobie rzeszę fanów. Prezes Mediamondu postanowił również otworzyć się na social media i tak pojawił się profil Facebookowy federacji, gdzie fani mogli śledzić wydarzenia związane z Mediamondem, w czasie gdy nie odbywały się zawody. Świetnie prosperującą machinę medialną zatrzymała niespodziewana śmierć bułgarskiego skoczka, Mira Zografskiego po upadku na skoczni w Planicy. To spowodowało, na włosku zaczęła wisieć przyszłość cyklu i federacji. Pod wpływem emocji Mika Laitnen podjął niemal natychmiastową decyzję o zakazaniu startów skoczkom poniżej 18 roku życia. Decyzja została zatwierdzona w głosowaniu, co spowodowało kolejny konflikt, tym razem pomiędzy Kopatzingerem i Laitinenem oraz pomiędzy Fińskim Związkiem Mediamond, a zwycięzcą 5. Pucharu Mediamond, Lasse Kalissenem, który w wyniku tej decyzji nie mógł bronić Pucharu w kolejnej edycji. Laitinen został usunięty ze stanowiska dyrektora ds. sportowych, a jego miejsce zajął dwukrotny zwycięzca Letniego Pucharu Mediamond, Heyes Pshysloity. Pozostawiono przepis o niedopuszczaniu skoczków poniżej 18. roku życia i co więcej bez zmian dalej pozostał przepis o zmianie reprezentacji. Jak się okazało nie bez powodu, bo po 5. Letnim Pucharze Mediamond sponsorem federacji zostały linie lotnicze Qatar Airways, które miały zamiar wprowadzić do Mediamondu swoją reprezentację składającą się z zawodników zagranicznych. Jednym ze skoczków, który zgodził się dołączyć do nowej reprezentacji był Lasse Kalissen, który wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z Fińskim Związkiem, który poparł przepis Laitinena. Niektórzy zaczęli zarzucać Kopatzingerowi korupcję, ten jednak bronił się tym, że sponsor pozwoli zapewnić przyszłość federacji, co jak się okazało było prawdą, bo długi Mediamondu były kolosalne, a umowa pozwoliła je opłacić. Tymczasem Jussi Koskela dostając wiadomość o zaangażowaniu Qatar Airways postanowił ograniczyć swoje udziały w federacji sprzedając 20% swoich udziałów do katarskich linii lotniczych. Tym samym podział wyglądał następująco: 60% udziałów - Koskela, 20% - Qatar Airways, 20% - federacja. Rebranding i teraźniejszość 300px|thumb|Baner reklamowany [[II Mistrzostwa Świata DSJ4 MCup|II Mistrzostw Świata DSJ4 MCup.]]Kopatzinger nie poprzestawał i w 2014 roku zorganizował pierwszy towarzyski turniej Równość, Skoki, Tolerancja, który został rozegrany w Wiśle z okazji 10 rocznicy dołączenia Polski do Unii Europejskiej. W 2015 roku przy okazji 6. Pucharu Mediamond rozegrano I Mistrzostwa Świata Mediamond w Val di Fiemme oraz wprowadzono zawody drużynowe. Zaś przed 6. Letnim Pucharem Mediamond zorganizowano nowe zawody, mające być prologiem przed letnimi rozgrywkami, czyli Mediamond Last Minute. Były to pierwsze zawody na których pojawiła się kontrowersyjna reprezentacja Kataru. W międzyczasie z pozycji dyrektora ds. sportowych w federacji zrezygnował Heyes Pshysloity, który powrócił do skakania, co było uznane za wielką stratę gdyż to on przyczynił się do rozgrywania MŚ i zawodów drużynowych. Kopatzinger podjął decyzję, że przejmie jego obowiązki do czasu następnych wyborów w 2017 roku. Rozgrywano także Memoriał Mira Zografskiego, jednak Mediamond nie pełnił roli organizatora tego turnieju, więc te zawody nie były zaliczane do kalendarza Mediamond. Przy okazji 7. Pucharu Mediamond rozegrano I Mistrzostwa Świata w Lotach Mediamond. Po zakończeniu 7. Pucharu Mediamond, pojawiły się pogłoski, że Koskela może sprzedać kolejne 20% ze swoich udziałów, co oznaczałoby, że stracił by kontrolę nad federacją. Z czasem pogłoski okazały być się po części trafne. Po części, ponieważ fiński programista postanowił sprzedać wszystkie swoje udziały. W związku z wielkimi wzrostami w zyskach, zakupić te udziały zadecydowała się sama federacja. Jednak te optymistyczne plany były trochę na wyrost, więc federacja Mediamond wykupiła 40% udziałów od Koskeli, zaś 20% przeszło do Qatar Airways. Nowy podział prezentował się w ten sposób. 60% - federcja, 40% - Qatar Airways. Jednak Katarczycy postanowili odsprzedać 20%, które kupili od Koskeli i tak 20% trafiło do afrykańskiej firmy telekomunikacyjnej MTN. Po kolejnej zmianie podział wyglądał tak: 60% - federacja, 20% - Qatar Airways, 20% - MTN. W związku z wycofaniem się Koskeli zapadła decyzja o rebrandingu federacji. Aby zachować choć cząstkę dotychczasowego Mediamondu, federacja zmieniła nazwę na MCup. Ważną częścią pozostała też gra DSJ4, która jest częścią nazwy każdej imprezy organizowanej przez MCup. Tak, więc zamiast 7. Letniego Pucharu Mediamond, został rozegrany 7. DSJ4 SMCup. Niestety debiut nowej nazwy okazał się być totalnym niewypałem, gdyż udało się rozegrać jedynie niewielką część zaplanowanych na Puchar konkursów, z powodów problemów logistycznych, pogodowych, oraz problemów z krajowymi nadawcami również przebrandowanej telewizji MTV. Plotki mówią, że jednak główną przyczyną nie rozegrania całego cyklu był spór ze słynna amerykańską stacją MTV, lecz to nigdy nie zostało potwierdzone. 200px|thumb|left|Wisła, marzec 2016: komentatorzy [[MTV Apoloniusz Kot, Marek Ródziński oraz Tymon Blatt.]]8. DSJ4 MCup, przebiegł za to znakomicie i otworzył kolejną nową erę wraz z pojawieniem się relacji tekstowych na Twitterze federacji. Warto tu jeszcze wspomnieć o nowym pomyśle prezesa Michaela Kopatzingera, czyli Turnieju Dwóch Narodów, który jest wzorowany na słynnym Turnieju Czterech Skoczni znanym z FIS-u. Pierwsza edycja co prawda została rozegrana jeszcze podczas 7. Pucharu Mediamond, jednak szczególnie II Turniej Dwóch Narodów zapadł w pamięć w wyniku absolutnie zaskakujących rozstrzygnięć na przestrzeni czterech konkursów. Podczas 8. DSJ4 SMCup zadebiutowała relacja w technologii HD, która z czasem ma przejść do Full HD z dalszą perspektywą na Ultra HD. Tuż przed tym znów zmienił się podział udziałów w federacji. Qatar Airways oddało kolejne 15% udziałów zostawiając ich z ledwie 5%, MTN zaś sprzedało swoje udziały firmie CA Technologies, która rozwija technologię zapoczątkowaną przez poprzedników. Wspomniane 15% od Qatar Airways odkupiły konkurencyjne linie Kuwait Airways, które już podczas 8. DSJ4 MCup, wystawiały reprezentanta Kuwejtu. Co więcej Kuwait Airways zostały sponsorem tytularnym 8. DSJ4 SMCup. Tak, więc kolejny nowy podział udziałów wygląda na chwilę obecną tak: 60% - MCup, 20% - CA Technologies, 15% - Kuwait Airways, 5% - Qatar Airways. W czerwcu 2017 podczas XXVI Międzynarodowej Sesji MCup, która po raz pierwszy odbyła się poza Grazem, bo tym razem w Düsseldorfie, na drugą kadencję wybrany został Michael Kopatzinger, pokonując w wyborach Mansoora al-Rahmana i Zlatko Popovicia. Kopatzinger postanowił swojego kontrkandydata, al-Rahmana obsadzić na stanowisku dyrektora ds. medialnych, Norwega Magnusa Laugesunda na stanowisku dyrektora ds. sportowych, a Amerykanina Lance'a Carachanna na stanowisku dyrektora ds. reklamy i technologii. Wspomniana trójka pełni też rolę wiceprezesów federacji. W lipcu al-Rahman powołał znanego w środowisku MCup-u Marcina Marksa na stanowisko rzecznika prasowego, zaś Marek Ródziński otrzymał posadę szefa telewizji MTV. Turnieje organizowane przez federację Pierwotnie jedynymi zawodami organizowanymi przez MCup, były: Puchar Mediamond i Letni Puchar Mediamond. Z czasem do kalendarza doszedł jeszcze Puchar Mediamond B, jednak projekt został porzucony po ledwie dwóch edycjach, ze względu na słabą frekwencję i brak zainteresowania. W 2014 roku po raz pierwszy rozegrano towarzyski turniej Równość, Skoki, Tolerancja, a w 2015 Summer Mediamond Last Minute. Kolejnym krokiem była organizacja Mistrzostw Świata Mediamond (od 2015, co dwa lata), Turnieju Dwóch Narodów (od 2016, rokrocznie), Mistrzostw Świata w Lotach Mediamond (od 2016, co dwa lata), oraz Mediamond Cup of Nations (od 2014, drużynowa część DSJ4 MCup). W maju 2016 roku podczas XXII Międzynarodowej Sesji Mediamond, uchwalono decyzję o zmianie nazwy federacji na MCup, co pociągnęło również za sobą zmianę nazw turniejów. I tak Puchar Mediamond stał się DSJ4 MCup, Letni Puchar Mediamond zmienił się w DSJ4 SMCup, a do zawodów Last Minute i RST doszedł człon DSJ4. Na XXVI Międzynarodowej Sesji Mediamond w czerwcu 2017 roku zatwierdzono nowy podział zawodów na rangi, oraz wprowadzenie od 2018 roku światowego rankingu skoczków MCup, oraz rankingu nacji MCup, który ma działać w systemie podobnym do tego, który działa w World Snookerze, czyli tzw. "two-year rolling". Działa to w sposób, gdzie do konta zawodnika liczą się punkty z dwóch ostatnich lat, po każdej rewizji rankingu, zawodnikowi dochodzą punkty, które zdobył w okresie pomiędzy rewizjami, a odchodzą te, które straciły ważność, bo zostały zdobyte przed dwoma laty. Na koncie zawodnika pozostają punkty zdobyte wcześniej, ale nie dawniej niż dwa lata. Punktami mają być nagrody pieniężne z poszczególnych turniejów zgodnie z ich taryfikatorem. Rangi zawodów Podział punktów na lata 2016/17 Za krajowe mistrzostwa nie otrzymuje się punktów rankingowych. Krajowe związki zrzeszone w federacji MCup Na świecie istnieje ponad 60 krajowych związków MCup, lecz kilka z nich jest wygaszonych. Jednak według zasad światowej federacji nawet jeżeli związek przejdzie w stan wygaszenia, dalej jest członkiem MCup. Lista krajowych związków MCup Przypisy Kategoria:DSJ4 MCup